A New Beginning
by PrincessKomico
Summary: When Neo Queen Serenity Died, it is Chibiusa's turn to take The Throne. But, with a new Supervisor, a potentially threatening dream, and mysterious letter. A Old love arises, along with a new threat.


****

Authors Note: ^^' Helloo! This is my FIRST fanfic Ever….Eee…Please Review..! ~Cries~ Go Easy on Me, EH??!!! I'll Continue if ya want me..^^; So Review Review Review!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Although, I wish I did!

__

*************************************************************

She stood over her mothers body. The crystalized cover standing as the daughters only barrier to her mother. They where spliiting images of each other, aside from the silver-blond and fuchia hair. They carried the same grace, and poise. A solid tear rolled down the Princess's cheek. It fell, hitting the Crystal coffin her mother was in. Golden hair flowed beneith the deceased body, she looked nothing more than sleeping. Neo Queen Serenity had been the First of the Origional Scouts to Die. 

Neo Queen Serenity had died, at the age of 1,023. She had looked no older than 25, and had been often mistaken as her daughters sister. She had ruled wonderfully for many years. And before, was the unmistakable Senshi, Sailor Moon. She was the object of affection for many men, she would have died for love, a hopeless romantic you could say. Yet, she only had eyes for Endymion. Prince of Earth. They had gone through more than anyone else. King Endymion had died only 7-days earlier. Many thought Serenity had died from a broken heart. But, Serenity was strong, stronger than many men. And she knew her time was coming. She was at peace. 

It was now her daughter, also named Serenity but called after a childhood nickname Chibiusa's term to rule. Chibiusa was the splitting image of her mother. Her beautiful Fuchia hair done up in a set of Odango's just slightly more pointed than her mothers. It flowed down to the floor, slightly curling at the ends. She was tall, and very slim. She had a perfect body. Her eyes where a pale pink, barely brushed by her bangs which slightly parted revealed a small golden cresent moon, often changin color to silver. Her and her mother had the same face, excluding the few color differences. Chibiusa's face was just a little shorted, inheriting that from her Father.

*

"Chibiusa..?" a fimiliar voice came from behind her. Usa turned around, briskily wiping her tear-stained face, she had to be strong like her mother.

"Yes..?" She asked. Smiling, she realised it was a familiar face. Sailor Neptune, Michiru. Immediately she ran over, wrapping her arms around Michiru and hugging her. 

"Hey, Michi.." Chibiusa smiled again.

"Hello, Usa-chann, are you feeling better?" Michiru asked with concern. She hated to see Chibiusa sad, She was usually so cheerdul and happy. She was a golden child. 

"I Guess.." Chibiusa replied solemly as she turned and walked from the room which held her mothers body. She mad her way to the living room, Michiru walking next to her.

"Ya know, Usa…after Haru died..I didn't know what to do. I know how you feel..And, I'm here for you Usa. If you ever need to talk." Chibiusa looked down.

"Thanks, Michi..I will." She hugged her again and walked away. Chibiusa made her way to her room. 'Tomorrow I will feel better…I hope' She thought to herself as she opened the magnificent door to her room. Sitting on her bed she buried her hands into her face. 'What's wrong with me…' she said silently to herself. 'If I'm going to be queen..i…I need to get ahold of myself. Damnit!' she thought half saying outloud. With that she layed down. And within minutes, fell asleep.

*

__

A few nights later in the midst of a dream…

"We will draw you in…The New Queen Serenity…I shall draw you in My Flower. And When I have you, I will have your power as well…tell no one, or your fate will come faster than planned. I know your weakness CHIBIUSA!"

Usa awoke in a cold sweat, gasping she sat up…

"Chibiusa…" she wispered silently to herself. She switched on the light and looked around. Everything was silent, the only sound being her heavy breathing. Suddently a loud creak filled the room, immediately Chibiusa jerked, looking in the direction of the sound. The sound of tiny pitter-patters and a small bell filled the room as a Grey cat walked in, happily chewing on something with a very satisfied look. This cat was Diana, no longer a kitten but full grown. 

"Oh! ..Hey Usa…meew.." Diana said while heftily chewing.

"Hi, Diana…" Usa smiled slightly as Diana jumped onto the bed. The cat looked up at her, tilting it's head slightly as it swallowed. 

"Usa, What's wrong? Your all sweaty and cold…" Diana started to clean her paws as she glanced back and forth at Chibiusa.

"…Oh, nothing…I just had a uh" 'Tell No one' flashed through her head…

"Uh…Just a bad dream, I guess" Giggling nervously she scooped up Diana and set her on a pillow.

"G'night, Diana."

"Night Princess.." And for a short time, things where okay.

*

That morning the sun shone, and the birds sang. It was the first sunny day since Neo Queen Serenity's death. And everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Chibiusa awoke to find Diana at the end of her bed eating out of a pink bowl with _'Diana'_ Encrusted in diamonds. 

"Good Morning, Usa!" Diana continued her eating

Smiling Usa sat up setting her feet into her slippers and pulled on her silk bathrobe. Grinning she replied softly "Good Morning, Diana." While stroking diana's neck softly. 

"I Think I'll go get some breakfast…" and with that they left the room. 

Entering the kitchen, Chibiusa met Makoto. 

"Hey Mako! " Usa faked a smile and, walked into the kitchen. 

"What's for breakfast my star cook?"

"Oohh, Pancakes." Mako smiled while flipping a pancake.

"Ooh..Usa, did you meet the new supervisor?"

…"No, not. He doesn't arrive for another hour or so." Usa watched as Mako flip another pancake. 

"Yah, Him…I Haven't seen him yet. Actually, I don't think he's here. You Should be the first one to meet him, Queen." Makoto winked at the word 'queen' . Taking the plate of pancakes she proceeded into the Dining Hall, and they both sat down, along with the rest of the Sailor Scouts who were all dressed in their pajamas.

"You are KIDDING Me!" Rei exclaimed with the usual fire in her eyes. She was engulfed in a conversation with Ami . Everyone talked for awile, and continued with their breakfest. Setsuna leaned over to Chibiusa, whispering.

"You should announce the arrival of the new Supervisor. His Name is 

Rumon." 

"Alright, Poo." Chibiusa stood up, tapping her spoon against her glass.

"Hellllooo Everyone. Goodmorning." She Took another bite of pancake.

"As all of you know…I hope. The New supervisor is coming. I suspect he will be quite formal. His Name is Rumon."She Smirked.

"And he should arrive very soon."

*

Crystal Millenium Queen Serenity. (Aka: Chibiusa) was formally dressed. Her odango's where lined with pearls, along with the trim of her Dress. The dress was Long and a glowing whitish-silver. It complimented her perfectly. Straight down her legs, then rippling into a pool of fabric on the floor. Her sleeves where nothing more than two strands of pearls. She also wore a pair of Silver gloves that reached her elbows. With her staff in hand, encrusted at the top with the Silver Imperial Crystal. She was ready to present herself.

Leaving her room she walked to the entrance. The two main doors where magnificent. Rising 15 feet high they where rimmed with a mass of Ruby;s, Diamonds, Emeralds, Topaz's and every Jewel matching the planets. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. The two Guards opened the doors, to see a tall, dark man. Dressed in a Black tailed suit. 

"Princess Chibiusa, I Presume?" With this he kissed her hand.

"…Serenity. Welcome to my palace. I Hope you make yourself at home. Sailor Mercury, will meet with you later and explain your Jo-" She Paused. Noticing his eyes where fixated on the crystal at the top of her staff.

"Excuse Me? Job. I Will See you at dinner…"

"Call me Desiree, Queen."

"..Ah, Yes." She Curtsied as Ami came to lead him away. Before he left, he once again Kissed her Hand.

After a few awkward moment alone, Queen Serenity realized that, she never introduced herself as Chibiusa…

*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Authors Note: Hello!! ^^ I Hope You Liked it so far! Haha, Sorry to cut the story off like that, Gives ya something to think about. I'll try to put up another Chapter each weekend. PLEASE review! Tell me what you think!! Hhaha, Ja!


End file.
